There is always a first time for everything
by superjunior1991
Summary: hilary is dejected after tyson tore her schedule in two...what she realises is a certain cold natured boy can be consoling at times...read and review guys it s a oneshot


Hilary's P.O.V

I wont forgive that Tyson. How dare he! (sobbing)…..

After nearly working my butt off on that schedule, all I get is this! That stupid , idiotic, selfish, no good …..ugh!

What I wouldn't give to wipe that over confident and cocky smirk of his! Lets just see how he manages the MG core without my help!

Huh ! who am I kidding! Here I am wallowing on my self pity while he is the champion. Of course he will think of something to get through in no time because he has Kenny! Compared to him I am not nearly as good enough!

And to think he is with a whole bunch of pros who know what they are doing. With all of them around him to help who am I to butt in and impose my ideas forcibly on them. I am a completely amateur at this sport. To be quite frank I don't even like beyblading. What is in this so called top spinning games anyway! I don't know anymore. I don't even know why am I here and what I am doing at a place I didn't even belong to from the start.

I try so hard to fit in with them but why? Ever since Tyson saved Kenny and me after getting kidnapped by team Psychic I have felt myself being drawn towards this sport! This is a strange feeling that I feel …maybe I should try my hand at the sport ..or maybe not! I will just make a fool out of myself again and give Tyson another reason to boast about his so called inborn talent as a beyblader. I just wouldn't hear the end of it from him if that ever happens! So before I give place for that disaster I should just step back and retrace my path..

Having deep thoughts like this all alone by yourself can be very tiring! I am feeling hungry…I wonder what mom would have made for dinner?

Just then I heard someone call out my name when I was getting ready to leave for home. I turn around to see who it is. I see him emerge from the shadow….

"thought you could slip away just like that?", was what he said and with that I realized who it was….

"oh its you!", I say and I invariably let him do the talking.

Normal P.O.V

"oh its you….kai!", Hilary said.

"hn.." kai said. Sometimes that's all he needs to convey everything that's on his mind.

"well i guess you are here to tell me that my services are not required anymore and that I should prob….", Hilary said and was interrupted by kai.

"tch tch! You couldn't be more wrong!", kai said leaving a stunned Hilary blinking back at him with both her eyes wide open. That could well be the longest reply that he would have given her after their meeting after all the "hn's " and "hmms".

"what did you say?", Hilary asked rather confused.

" I hate repeating myself twice…", came his reply quite rudely at her. He was back to his usual cold self that without trying to cheer her up he ended up making her feel even more miserable. But Hilary was quick to regain her composure and responded to him quite calmly.

" don't worry. I hate to make other people come out of their comfort zone. And yours is making me feel uncomfortable. So if you will excuse me, I am tired and hungry and I wish to get home", Hilary snapped back at him harshly and was about to leave.

" I apologise to you on behalf of Tyson for his behavior", kai said. Hilary thought she was bombarded with surprises. The great stalwart of beyblading, the maestro kai hwatari was apologizing to me,,,,to little insignificant

Hilary tachibana and that too for no fault of his.

" what ? I cant believe you of all people are apologizing", Hilary said.

" would you please try not be so over dramatic. This is too hard as it already is for me", kai said.

"never tried the word sorry ever in your life have you? Well I guess there is always a first time for everything", Hilary said.

"look let me get this straight to you! Tyson is just too irrational for his own good. And sometimes…no scratch that …most of the times he doesn't know what he is doing. It was just one of his spur of the moment things", kai said.

" I know Tyson can be so out of his mind but there is always a limit which he should never cross. And this time I wasn't going to take it hands down", Hilary said with anger.

"hmmm…..why don't you sit down!", kai said. He sat down and made himself comfortable. He motioned Hilary to take a seat beside him and she gladly obeyed him without protesting.

"look Hilary…" kai continued and Hilary felt kinda strange having heard him mouth her name for the very first time. It had an all too strangely affectionate tone and she felt a strange calm washing over her after that emotional outburst earlier. She couldn't believe that the very person who ignored her during their first meeting, who was the epitome of rudeness could possible calm her down. But apparently that was what was mysterious about kai. He can wound you as well as heal all at the same time and apparently no one could decipher how he does that without breaking a sweat.

" I can sympathise with you. I can relate to what you are going through.", kai said.

"I am sorry kai but I just don't understand what you are saying", Hilary said.

"to be honest I hated beyblading like hell when I was a kid", kai said.

"you are kidding me right?", Hilary asked quite unbelievingly.

" believe it or not I despised beyblading. Because this was what separated me from my family", kai said.

On that note Hilary was shocked and rather puzzled why kai was telling her of all people about his personal stuff.

" I didn't know that! I am sorry kai", Hilary said.

"you don't have to sound so melodramatic. I have adapted myself to this lifestyle anyway", kai said reassuringly.

" if you don't mind, can I ask you how beyblading got you separated from your family?", Hilary asked him hesitantly.

She half expected him to throw a fit and tell her to mind her own business and to lay off but she was caught off guard when he deliberately continued.

"I don't quite remember everything but my father was a beyblader and a technician. He made the world's top class beyblades and was passionate about it. But he didn't quite care about how his family would end up without him and made his move. For the worst I ended up in my grandfather's hands and the rest is history", kai said.

Hilary was taken aback with this sudden revelation. Honestly not even a single soul knows about kai's family and she might as well be the first person to be given a voluntary tour of his family background by kai himself.

" after that I despised him and beyblading for taking my dad away. And on that note my grandfather brought me up in the most brutal environment possible. I was forcible given a beyblade and was made to obey him like a mindless puppet.", kai continued.

"I tried fitting in but I couldn't so I had to make the ultimate decision. I realized that no matter how much I tried I will be back to square one. So I made myself a place instead of trying to fit into other people's lives", kai said.

Hilary was quite shocked with what kai was telling her all this while. She unknowingly started to nod her head and assimilate everything that he told her.

"you can understand what I am trying to say , I presume!", kai asked her.

" that you want me to create my own space instead of making other people's lives harder?", Hilary asked innocently.

" don't worry that small head of yours and just make others realize your importance in their lives. Don't let Tyson get you down from what you do best", kai said.

"what! I am good at making him shut that over sized mouth of his!", Hilary said sarcastically.

"and you don't know what a relief it is !", kai said smiling.

Hilary and kai shared several such light moments filled with occasional laughter from both sides. Unknowingly Hilary started to open up more to kai and it was the same for him. Like what people say" there is always a first time for everything" and this was the first time ever in his life that he felt so carefree, that too with a girl.

After hours of talking Hilary finally decided to wrap it up and started for home.

Kai said" Hilary, you are a good girl. Before you know it Tyson will come grawling at your feet for apology "

Hilary said " all in good time kai. And kai…."

"hmm?", kai asked her.

"thanks for cheering me up! It was a surprise for me and I am glad I got to know you better", Hilary said.

"hmm. Whatever! ", kai smiled one of his rarest of the rare smiles with his eyes closed before disappearing into the dojo.

On that note Hilary too believed that there always was a first time for everything and for the first time in her life she felt herself being drawn towards kai and that unknowingly she had fallen for the cold two toned haired boy. She headed home quite late that night and made excuses to her mother who had been worried sick.

The next day…

At tyson's dojo….

Hilary decided to continue helping the team and hence made her way to the dojo to see how things were going. She was caught off guard the moment she set foot inside the compound.

" I am sorry, I am sorry….did I mention I was sorry?", came Tyson with both hands pleading before her.

"what is wrong with you? Did you eat anything inappropriate?", Hilary asked him.

" what I did was….well….i wasn't thinking and….."Tyson continued just then Kenny butted in .

" kai was the one who accepted your schedule and perfected the MGcore without a hassle and after seeing him Tyson was…well.. suddenly struck with enlightenment", Kenny said.

Hilary looked at kai who was giving her a thumbs up and holding up her schedule. Right then Hilary realized…

"THERE IS ALWAYS A FIRST TIME FOR ….YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

**I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE READING THIS ONESHOT PLEASE DO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ABOUT IT….**


End file.
